Мини-игры (FNaF 4)
Мини-игры в Five Nights at Freddy's 4 появляются после прохождения любой ночи, как в третьей части игры. Они также раскрывают часть сюжета игры. thumb|275px|Карта мини-игр 5 дней до праздника Перед началом мини-игры мы видим игрушечного Фредбера. Через некоторое время он начинает говорить: "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." (рус. "Что он сделал на этот раз? Он снова запер тебя в твоей комнате. Не бойся. Я здесь, с тобой.")'' Мы играем за маленького мальчика, запертого в своей комнате с плюшевыми игрушками в виде аниматроников Фокси, Фредди, Бонни и Чики (можно заметить, что у Фокси нет головы или маски). Если подойти к ним вплотную, высвечивается надпись - "'These are my friends'" ''(рус. "Это мои друзья")''. Похоже, эту фразу говорит непосредственно сам мальчик, т.к. надпись написана белым шрифтом. На кровати лежит плюшевая игрушка Фредбера, которая будет внимательно следить за передвижениями игрока. Если подойти к двери, ребёнок будет стучать в неё и пытаться открыть. Но когда он поймет, что его попытки тщетны - упадет и начнёт рыдать на полу. После этого Фредбер скажет: "'Tomorrow is another day'" ''(рус. "Завтра очередной день") Screenshot_00_00_01.png 4 дня до праздника Здесь мы появляемся в своей комнате, но теперь мы можем из неё выйти. В каждой комнате будет появляться плюшевый Фредбер и следить за игроком. В доме четыре комнаты, а в самой последней комнате на полу будет лежать сломанная Мангл. Если подойти к телевизору, нас напугает брат мальчика в маске Фокси, после чего мини-игра закончится. tumblr_inline_nrz11dAXJ81r4k1r0_500.gif 3 дня до праздника Здесь мы появляемся в ресторане (предположительно, в Fredbear's Family Diner), в котором за игроком будет ходить человек в костюме Фредбера. Наша задача - убежать от него. Дальше, направившись влево (вправо проход будет закрыт Фредбером), мы можем пройти в другую комнату, где увидим тени (возможно, Тень Фредди и Тень Бонни). Можно вернуться и увидеть сцену, как Фиолетовый парень надевает на одного из сотрудников костюм Спрингтрапа. Если снова зайти в левую комнату, туда также зайдёт человек в костюме. Ребенок падает и начинает плакать под столом. После мини-игра заканчивается. 2 дня до праздника Здесь ребёнок появляется под столом, при этом плача. Вскоре после этого нам говорят, чтоб мы поторопились и уходили отсюда, ведь только так мы сможем спастись. Далее игроку надо прийти домой, выйдя из ресторана (двери не помогут, а чтобы выйти, нужно в комнате справа пойти вниз экрана), по дороге встречая нескольких детей. Также можно заметить у одного из детей Плюштрапа. Если игрок подойдёт к нему, ребёнок скажет, что эта игрушка является ловушкой для пальцев. Мы встретим еще мальчика с шарами, который скажет, что этот праздник - это наш День Рождения, а также взрослого парня, который насмехается над малышом. Далее, придя домой, игроку надо пройти в свою комнату, после чего ребёнка также пугает брат мальчика в маске Фокси, выскакивая из-под кровати. Мини-игра заканчивается. Что интересно - карта данной мини-игры очень похожа на карту сюжетных мини-игр из третьей части FNAF. Man .jpg 1 день до праздника В этой мини-игре ребёнок появляется в кладовой с частями аниматроников (Фредбера и Пружинного Бонни), и просит выпустить его оттуда, но никто дверь не открывает, как бы мальчик не стучал в дверь. Ребёнок продолжает плакать, падает на пол и мини-игра заканчивается. День рождения - праздник Здесь игрок видит такую ситуацию: возле ребёнка стоят четыре подростка в масках аниматроников и смеются над ним. Они хватают плачущего мальчика и тащат его к сцене, на которой выступает Фредбер и Пружинный Бонни. Они кидают голову ребёнка в рот Фредбера, после чего, он продавливает голову ребёнка. Подростки замирают в ужасе, на этом мини-игра заканчивается. tumblr_inline_ns6c4qXiUX1sqk6qk_540.png tumblr_inline_ntrw166SGA1qf6l73_500.jpg Мини-игра после 6 ночи На чёрном фоне видно, что ребёнок сидит, перед ним извиняется игрушка Фредбера, а чуть дальше сложены игрушки аниматроников Фредди, Бонни, Чики и Фокси, которые после определенных фраз исчезают. Есть теория, что это с мальчиком, который находится в коме, говорит его брат, а ему в этот момент видится Фредбер - его убийца. В итоге игрушка говорит, что воскресит ребёнка, и исчезает. После исчезновения всех игрушек на фоне слышен писк кардиограммы, который свидетельствует о смерти пациента. Возможно это намек на то, что ребёнок умер. На этом мини-игры заканчиваются. Объяснить 7-ую ночь можно 2-умя способами: * У ребёнка наступила клиническая смерть. * Фредбер всё-таки возродил ребёнка. Категория:Мини-игры Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика Категория:История Категория:Теории Категория:Сюжет